1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display, and more specifically, to a display applying the theory of dielectrophoresis.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional display. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional display 100 includes a first substrate 110, a partition element 120, a second substrate 130, a dielectric liquid 140 and a plurality of dielectrophoretic particles 150. The first substrate 110 includes a first base 112 and a first electrode layer 114. The first electrode layer 114 is disposed on the first base 112 and has a plurality of white first electrode 114a. The partition element 120 is disposed on the first substrate 110.
The second substrate 130 is disposed on the partition element 120. The partition element 120 forms a plurality of accommodating rooms S1 between the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 130. Each of the accommodating rooms S1 can be regarded as a pixel unit. The second substrate 130 includes a second base 132 and a second electrode layer 134, and the second electrode layer 134 is disposed on the second base 132.
The dielectric liquid 140 is disposed in the accommodating rooms S1. The dielectric liquid 140 which is transparent has a first dielectric constant. The dielectrophoretic particles 150 are dispersed in the dielectric liquid 140. The dielectrophoretic particles 150 are black and each of the dielectrophoretic particles 150 has a second dielectric constant which is smaller than the first dielectric constant.
FIG. 2A is a schematic cross-sectional view of one of pixel units of the display of FIG. 1 which is in a first operation state. FIG. 2B is a schematic cross-sectional view of one of the pixel units of the display of FIG. 1 which is in a second operation state. Referring to FIG. 2A, as for the accommodating room S1, i.e. the pixel unit, when the pixel unit is in the first operation state, the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 130 form a non-uniform electric field E1 in the accommodating room S1, and the dielectrophoretic particles 150 move towards an area where the intensity of the electric field E1 is low. At this time, the dielectrophoretic particles 150 cover the first electrodes 114a, so that the pixel unit is black when a user sees the pixel unit from the viewing direction D1 shown in FIG. 2A.
Referring to FIG. 2B, as for the above accommodating room S1, when the pixel unit is in the second operation state, the first substrate 110 forms another non-uniform electric field E2 in the accommodating room S1 which is different from the electric field E1, and the dielectrophoretic particles 150 move towards an area where the intensity of the electric field E2 is low. At this time, the dielectrophoretic particles 150 don't cover the first electrodes 114a, so that the pixel unit is white when the user sees the pixel unit from the viewing direction D1 shown in FIG. 2B.
However, the conventional display 100 has the dielectrophoretic particles 150 which only show one color, and the display effect of the white first electrode 114a is more likely adversely affected by the dielectrophoretic particles 150 which are black when the pixel units of the display 100 are in the second operation state of FIG. 2B. Therefore, the display effect of the display 100 is bad.